Can we have what we had before?
by quam900
Summary: They re-meet. At first he hates her, but after a wake up call he wants her back
1. You are cordially invited

(A/N- The story follows the glee plot so far, except Finn and Rachel definitely break up, and Quinn walks again. I've added a new character called Katie, who was there the whole time and on the Cheerios, I want her to look like Selena Gomez if that helps. They are all 21 and a half. These girls live in an apartment that I want to look like Rachel and Monica's in Friends)

She stumbled in after a long day working. Katie and Quinn shared an apartment in New York City.

Katie collapsed onto the bed "Never again, I am quitting my job"

This made Quinn laugh. She had been professing that she wanted to write stories ever since she was young. The fact that she hadn't written anything that the paper liked was a set back

"If you quit your job, we'll have to sell the apartment" Quinn reminded her friend.

"Well look at little miss 'I love my job'" mocked Katie burying her head in the plump pillows

Quinn did love her job. She taught Kindergarten in Long Island. It was perfect for her; she had always wanted to do something for kids, after she gave up her own child.

"Come on, I have something to show you" she spoke through her wide smile dragging a reluctant Katie through into the kitchen. Quinn passed over a pieceof golden paper to her and Katie read it aloud

"_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman_

_RSVP. By the 15__th__"_

Confusion struck the brunette as she asked the question that had been posed on everyone's lips sometime throughout high school

"But I thought Rachel was with Finn"

"She was" Quinn spoke through her pop tart "but she and Finn called off the wedding so he could move to California"

"Should we go? It is in New York and in 3 days"

"Yes, I know you hated Rachel but she was good to me after my accident and helped me throughout"

The happy reminiscence in her voice, gave her a feeling of anguish as she remembered who she might have to see at the wedding…. A certain blonde boy, who stole her heart whilst she trampled on his, could she go?


	2. Hides her evil perfectly

(a/n- hope you enjoy)

He was angry, and I mean _really _angry. He lived in New York City. He was a millionaire as he played professional football with his best friend Finn. He had a sweet life of meaningless hookups.

He stormed to the kitchen and gulped down what seemed like gallons of milk straight from the carton, he had seen the invitation. The wedding. The whole of glee will be there

Including Quinn. The only girl he had loved. He hadn't thought of her in over 2 years yet as soon as this invitation slipped through his mailbox, his fury shot up. He couldn't contain it.

"Stupid liar" he uttered as he was flicking through his high school book. Once he had reached "F" he shuddered in anger, there she was. With her long blonde hair and beaming smile.

" Hides her evil perfectly" he chuckled to himself. Despite the fact that Quinn was always going to be _his girl_, he had grown some resentment towards her especially after the Graduation incident.

Sam grabbed the phone from it's cradle and dialled the numbers viciously picturing her face on each number.

" Hey Rach? It's Sam Evans, I'm going to come to your wedding…yes it is cool….yes it's good to hear from you too…."

He can't wait to see her smug, lonely face as she realises her mistake. This will be amazing.


	3. Am I overreacting

Ever since they graduated, Quinn had kept in touch with Katie, Santana, Brittany, Blaine and Kurt. They all lived in the same village in Manhattan and were together pretty much every second of the day. San and Brit were together just like Blaine and Kurt.

Katie stepped out of her room in a baby pink chiffon jumpsuit, her hair down and with the same coloured wedges. She looked angelic. It was the evening of the rehearsal dinner. Quinn hadn't left her room since the previous evening. Quinn was fricking nervous. She finally stepped out, cringing at the harsh light from the nearby lamp. She wore a bodycon blue dress with her hair down and long dangly earrings.

Quinn paced up and down the living room "I am over-reacting?"

Katie, like the inner bitch she was, found this amusing. Quinn rarely showed emotion or any sign of feeling. Yet the prospect of seeing Sam again was almost unbearable.

Katie just sat on the kitchen counter sipping her coffee, "Yes, you are over-reacting"

The piercing glare that struck from Quinn's face put Katie in her place.

"Look Q, he is a big boy, he won't pull your pigtails. You've just got to act like you haven't thought about him"

"But I have!"

"It's not my fault so don't yell at me! Just keep calm, you look so hot right now and the stress is making you look flushed"

Quinn took a breath, and patted down her dress.

Katie changed the topic abruptly to spare her friend from any more nervous tantrums, "So, you know how Blaine and Kurt were friends and then they hooked up, and the same with San and Brit..."

Quinn stared at the photo of those 6 at the graduation ceremony, she smiled, "Yes I do know"

"What do you think we would be like as a couple?"

Quinn burst out laughing, seeing as this wasn't the first odd question she had been posed with

"We would be a _terrible _couple"

"Hey, I'm a catch, you'd be lucky to have me Fabray"

"You do realise we aren't going to date right?"

Katie let out a scoff and spun around on her heels and topped up her lip-gloss, "Look at what you _could_ be kissing"

Santana, as always, burst in without knocking

"Alright, youz betta be ready cause I don't wanna look at Berry for too long"

Katie sprinted out the door, excited to see everyone smile as she lit up the room with her new outfit.

Quinn looked in the mirror and sighed "He is not that cute, he is not that cute"

She just stumbled to the car, leaving sensible Quinn back in the apartment.


	4. I need a drink

Puck and Rachel had rented out a local hall for their rehearsal. The whole wedding party was there, not just Glee club.

Blaine and Kurt walked in, met by a sea of smiling faces.

Katie and Brittany avoided those welcomes and immediately made head way towards the snack table, without anybody even knowing they were there.

Santana and Quinn took a different approach. They headed straight for the restroom, as Quinn was having a panic attack.

"i-i-iii- can't breathe"

"Snap out of it Q, he's only a guy!"

"N-n-n-o he was _my _guy, last time I saw him he told me to 'rot in hell'"

Santana felt her harsh words would sting too much so she went for the alternative, she slapped Quinn

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, as one of your best friends I order you to go out there and be the girl that I love, not this giggling imbecile!"

She started to breathe more evenly.

"I'm fine; you cannot leave me this entire time! EVER"

"DEAL, babe"

The two linked arms and walked into the hall, together. They looked radiant and, much to Santana's distain, were met by Rachel Berry

"GIRLS" she wrapped her arms around the two without any reciprocation from Santana.

"So glad you made it"

Santana put on her best fake smile "Us too, we can't believe that you are marrying Puck"

"Well, we are a perfect match, much better than the both of you were with him"

There it was. The two had made a bet to see how long it would take for the "Berry" to insult them. Quinn didn't really care, for she had never liked Puck in that way she liked Sam. Yet Santana was erupting with anger by the second.

"Well dwarf, good luck to your insane children that will be bombarded with an ugly interfering mother" smirked Santana

"Santana, I'm used to your insults and seeing as I'm the one getting married tomorrow, I will let that one slide" She walked off into the crowd of adoring relatives.

"I need a drink" and she dragged Quinn to the punch bowl

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He splashed with face with water, and again, and again.

"Dude, calm it a bit. You're soaking your tux"

Finn's goofy smile always made Sam more agitated, seeing as he wanted to be as blissfully ignorant as Finn. But Quinn's face kept reappearing in his mind. He _hated_ her.

"Right, I'm ready to go in"

The boys walked in and again, were flooded with welcomes. People were so excited to see them.

Sam was staring at the crowded bunch of people surrounded him and Finn, there was a gap in the crowd and there she was. Quinn Fabray. She was gorgeous. Her hair was perfect, highlighting her tight dress that hugged her tighter than Katie did. That smile sent him over the top, it was amazing. Her teeth sparkled and it lit up the room. How could he hate her?

After the millions of people scattered he left Finn and walked over to her, Quinn.

She turned and refilled her cup, which meant she didn't see the gorgeous Blondie walking towards her. Santana gasped and, unlike she promised, speedily walked over to Katie and Brittany who were stuffing their faces.

Quinn turned and saw him. But she wasn't scared of him like last time. He was wearing that gorgeous and inspirational smile.

"Hi" she uttered

"Hey Q". What the hell? Why did he say that? That was his pet name for her. WHILST THEY WERE DATING! He is such an idiot

"San? I guess she left" Laughed Quinn, secretly planning an intrinsically evil death for her former best friend

"Yea, she did…how are you?" he smiled, hating and loving her at the same time

"Good, you're a pro footballer right? I saw you on TV"

"Yep, the season just finished so I'm off at the moment, what about you?"

"I teach Kindergarten, not very cool but it's a lot of fun"

He smiled "That's great"

There was _such _an awkward silence, she wanted to say sorry, and he wanted to say that he hated her

"Is Katie here?"

"Yes, somewhere" Her answers were rather sharp, even though she was in the wrong

"Does she still hate me?" He laughed at the memories of the feisty brunette cheerleader slapping him on more than one occasion

She laughed back. "I think so"

Katie ambled over a bit drunk.

"Q! I missed you" She tripped over her heels and landed in Sam's arms

"Whoa, you okay?" He brought her to her feet and smiled hoping that the years they spent apart may have made her like him

"Why are _you_ here? No-one likes you Shammy!" She slurred through her words in a drunken manner, proding him with her shaking finger.

"Same old Katie"

"YOU don't know me, you are a loser" She makes an "L" on her forehead, except with the wrong hand, making a backwards "L"

He laughs again, remembering the last time she was drunk in Rachel's basement, where she slapped him for the first time.

This teasing made her angry. She hated being teased. She still had that inner head cheerleader in her

"Listen Trouty mouth, don't laugh at me EVER okay? Just because Quinn loves you doesn't mean I have to"

Oh crap…


	5. He had that scary look on his face

(A/N hope you enjoy)

Over the 19 years Quinn had known Katie, she had never been mad at her. Sure Katie was cleverer than Quinn, and she flirted a lot better than Quinn did. But nevertheless they were best friends and they took pride in the fact that they had never really fought. It all changed. In that moment Quinn could've strangled Katie with her bare hands.

They were standing there. Katie was continuously shouting at Sam, who was still in ore about the fact that Quinn loved him. She needed to run, sprint away and _never_ see him again. She needed to do something at least

"LADIES& GENTLEMEN, if you could take your seats for the dinner". Oh thank God for Rachel and her attention seeking techniques.

Quinn pulled the intoxicated Katie to their seats. Sam was on the other side of the room, with Finn and Puck.

"Well, it seems all of my friends are letting me down today!" Quinn groaned before shooting down glasses of champagne.

"Quinn we're sorry, but he had that scary look on his face and I didn't like it" Brittany said with an innocent look on her face

"This sucks, all my friends abandoned me and when someone _finally_ came to my rescue they told him that I love him"

By now Katie had sobered up "Again I'm sorry, but don't shout because I feel like I've got a thousand Rachel Berrys banging inside my head"

This loosened Quinn up a bit. She tried to forget about Sam and the previous awkwardness whilst she drank gallon after gallon of champagne with Blaine.

Once the dance floor had opened Quinn and Blaine were the first ones up, giggling uncontrollably. "Love Shack" played on the machine and the whole glee club got up and sung, reminiscing about Sugar's Love shack at Breadstix.

But then, the slow song. Lucky. Rachel thought it would be nice. Sam, whop up until now had managed to keep his hatred under his skin, stormed out and left the Glee club stunned, with Quinn welling up in the centre of the dance floor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The messy haired blonde woke up, hung-over, on the couch. She had the _worst_ headache and was planning to stay in bed for the rest of eternity. But what Quinn hadn't anticipated was that Katie would use a fog horn to make sure that she was definitely not asleep. Katie accompanied the terrible sound with a high pitched screech.

"What the hell Katie?" Quinn moaned whilst throwing a pillow across the room

Katie plumped onto a kitchen chair and sipped the coffee that Quinn so desperately needed, "You looked so peaceful, so I decided to change that"

"Well thank you really, God my head" Quinn sat on the chair opposite Katie in order to glare and intimidate her for the fog horn incident. "What happened last night?"

"You got hammered, Sam stormed out and then we went home, pretty dull if you ask me"

"Oh God, I didn't try to kiss him did I?"

The thought of kissing Sam always made Katie laugh, because she could see _no_ possible circumstance where someone would voluntarily do that,

"No you didn't, but the DJ played "Lucky" and he had some man hormones and left, I still don't get why he left"

"There's something I didn't tell you…"

Quinn felt a short sharp smack across the back of her head, followed by an enraged Katie

"YOU'RE _supposed_ to tell me everything! Stupid ass"

"I'm telling you know okay? It was graduation day…we had gotten our diplomas and the glee club were hanging out in the choir room. Remember how we had to leave straight away because me, you San and Brit were going on holiday to California? Well when I was a little late to the airport, I didn't exactly tell you why…..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Quinn still had difficulty walking after her accident. She could walk but it was more of a hobble. Nevertheless she was determined to walk and get her diploma, which she did, and she also said goodbye to her un-necessary wheelchair. Quinn was hobbling down the hallways of McKinley thinking of all of the things that happened here, she told Finn she was pregnant, she wore Sam's ring, she had wheeled down these halls as well. She heard a familiar voice call he. It was Sam_

"_QUINN". It was obvious that Sam hadn't prepared what he was going to say, nor did he wake up and think he was going to do this but it was know or never in his mind. He tripped as he ran down the hall but recovered quickly as he saw her breath- taking smile_

"_Guess I'm not the only one having trouble walking" she laughed._

"_Yea. Don't go to California… stay here with me. We can spend the whole summer together…picnics and crap" he had gotten off track. HE HATED THAT. He always wanted to say something unbelievably romantic but he never could. He was to un- coordinated like that._

"_What I mean is, we can be together, settle down, grow old and stuff. A family" _

_She was stunned. Each night she prayed for this and now it was here. She didn't want it. She wanted to forget Lima, she wanted adventure. She didn't need strings from her past life still attached to her new one. She was going to Yale with her best friends. Starting a new life. _

"_No, Sam I can't"  
_

_His heart broke, he couldn't hear the rest of her words. They all sounded like dribble to him. All he could do was stand there, taken aback and speechless. Before he knew it she was walking away from him, and the engagement ring he bought her had been untouched, and it remained in his pocket for the rest of his summer. _

(A/N any complaints? Do say I don't mind :p having a teeny bit of writers block so if there is _anything _you want me to do, I am happy to write it for you :D


	6. Drink it, I dare you

"And I tried to get in touch with him over the summer but he never returned my calls"

Katie was so entertained "Quinn Fabray, you heart breaker" Katie said whilst winking. She had never had so much respect for Quinn before, seeing as Quinn usually shouted at her for being harsh towards Sam, but now, Quinn was just as bad

"No it's not funny, he is obviously still hung up on that conversation meaning I can't make up with him…I feel terrible". Quinn banged her head on the table, cursing at her bitchy 18 year old self.

Santana and Brittany walked out of Quinn's bedroom hand in hand "Good morning future alcoholics"

"What were you doing in my room?" Groaned Quinn

"I don't think you wanna know" Brittany gloated tapping Santana on the butt before grabbing a cup of coffee and perching on Katie's lap.

"Ew, guys, you have your _own_ apartment, with your _own_ bed

"But doing it in yours is so much more fun" giggled Santana, making Quinn almost keel over in annoyance. Today had been a crap day. Not even worth getting angry about. Luckily, it might not get any worse.

Or so she thought

There was a knock on the door. It confused the foursome. Nobody really stopped by on a Saturday minus those four. Blaine and Kurt were in Rachel's tight grasp and they couldn't think of anybody else. This was terrifying.

Katie edged towards the door and took a deep breath as she looked through the peep hole. But then she suddenly rolled her eyes and scoffed. That didn't really narrow it down. Katie hated a lot of people. She really did. The other 3 still couldn't decipher who this mystery guest is.

Katie flung open the door "What do you want Puckerman?"

"Rachel is _freaking_ out her 5th and 6th bridesmaids got sick from the bad shrimp last night and she needs you and Quinn to fill in. You just need to wear these dresses and don't turn up late. See you at 3" he dashed to the staircase so as to attend to his high maintenance fiancé.

Katie grabbed the dresses hanging from the door handle. "I understand why she made you a bridesmaid, but why me?"

"Does this mean that you're now Rachel's slave?" inquired the simple Brittany.

Katie was too confused to deal with Brittany, way too confused. "Great, so now my plan to skip this wedding is officially over"

"I don't want to be a bridesmaid!"

"Look Q, normally I would skive but you _need_ to work things out with Sam, apologise and be all sweet and sexy in a surprisingly pretty dress from Rachel Berry"

Katie wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck

"I know that you miss him, but I think an apology would go a long way"

"True" Santana agreed and joined the hug "Come on, we gonna party all night, wooooo"

Britt skipped over and joined the hug as well.

"C'mon San, lets go back to bed" She winked and let Santana, this time to Katie's room

"GUYS, don't do anything!" scowled Katie "I would go in there and stop them but I might see something that I can't un-see"

Quinn giggled and headed to go shower, preparing her Sam speech in the bathroom mirror

There was another knock on the door. Since when were they _so_ popular?

"Puck can you stop, we will be the bri…..oh what are you doing here?"

"Can't I say hi to my favourite girl?" mocked Sam

"If you're referring to me, you might need to re-evaluate your friends" retorted Katie

"Is that any way to speak to your guests?"

"Being a guest implies that your welcome, you're not" she closes the door whilst Sam pushes back on it and walks in past her arm

"Nice place you got here, let me guess that Quinn paid for most of it"

"Well not all of us can throw away money like you can, cup of coffee?"

"Yes thanks" surprised at the new found amiable side of Katie

"Why are you here at 10 am on a Saturday, it's just not a usual occurrence for you to turn up like this, plus I despise you so" she hands him a coffee and watches him about to take a sip

"Drink it, I _dare_ you"

Sam put this coffee down and starts to walk around the apartment. Smiling at photos of the two of them as kids, playing being innocent. He hated that. He hated Quinn smiling. She didn't deserve to be smiling

"Look, this has been fun. But you need to go because I hate you"

Then he saw it. A photo of him and Quinn. Smiling and hugging. One that Katie took in junior year. He hadn't seen it in years. And it was framed, on the table where the TV was positioned. You could see it from everywhere in the apartment. His heart sank; he came here to scream at Quinn. But now what could he do?

Quinn walked out of the bathroom, in a towel, oblivious to the fact that her ex was in the room, nay, in her apartment.

"Hey Katie, is this the biggest towel we've got"

Quinn stared blankly at her best friend who was in fits of laughter, but trying to hide her smile behind her coffee cup

"Why don't you turn about 180 degrees" Katie said through breathes, calming herself.

Quinn turned. There he was. Her ex clasping her favourite photo of them together. It was perfect and then she remembered. She was in a towel.

"Um, Sam what are you doing here" said Quinn grabbing onto her towel for dear life.

"Well…I…I came to…see Katie?" No-one believed him. It was such a pathetic excuse.

He coughed and re-thought his excuses…"I meant…um…after the wedding… do you wanna grab a cup of coffee?"

Quinn, just to make the moment awkward, just had to say this

"What like a date?"

Sam didn't want to go down that road, despite how it sounded when he asked her

"Um, I don't mind…I mean…Katie could come if she wants to…"

"no way in hell" Katie continued to smile, observing this couple. If you had just met them, you would've thought that they were strangers it was so awkward.

"I would love to Sam" smiled Quinn, trying so hard to reconcile with him. Who knows? They might have something more than friendship…


	7. She gets meaner with age

The day of the wedding

Quinn and Katie had been shoved into the room where Rachel was getting ready. They _had_ to admit she looked gorgeous. And she did, although anything was better than her high school 'librarian chic'

"What do you think girls? Do I look good?" inquired Rachel who knew she looked gorgeous but was just fishing for compliments.

She was flooded with compliments from her four other bridesmaids, not even noticing that Quinn and Katie were just playing thumb wars on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Now, Freya you'll walk down the aisle with Blaine, Jess with Kurt, Phoebe with Mike, Lola with Matt, Katie with Finn and because Quinn is maid of honour she'll walk down with the best man Sam. Okay places everybody, let's get me married!"

The other bridesmaids followed Rachel like ducks in a row. Quinn and Katie lagged behind, not wanting to be there

"Trust Rachel to make me walk down the aisle with Sam"

"She thinks you two will magically get back together, I on the other hand, don't want to have to fight him for your love"

"Come on, let's rock this aisle K, and then get drunk at the reception"

The all walked down the aisle in order. After Rachel had gone down with her dads the ceremony started. Despite the fact that it was Rachel Berry, even Katie thought it was quite romantic.

They read their vows. The main gist of it was that they were happy that after all of the obstacles in their way, that they finally made it to this ending and that they couldn't be happier. Katie nudged Quinn, trying to show her that Sam was leering at her. Quinn played it cool, even though the vows that were being read out were so relevant to Sam and Quinn's failed relationship.

It was finally the reception. Everyone was having fun and dancing. Quinn and Katie anticipated this evening to be completely horrific, but once the champagne kicked in. People were having a good time and Katie and Quinn were dancing together claiming that 'Brit and San weren't the only ones who could fall for they're best friends'.

Then "fix you" played on the radio. Katie and Quinn had planned to just dance with each other again, until someone stepped in.

"Hey K, can I steal you dance partner" smiled Sam

She was feistier when drunk, but instead of pushing Sam away she stepped aside although not before being mean again, just in case this was the last time she saw him.

"Yes 'S', you can have my partner, but if you're gonna give me a nickname might I suggest 'girl who you should be very afraid of'" She stumbled off and grabbed Blaine making him dance with her instead.

"She gets meaner with age"

Quinn looked down whilst slow dancing with him "I dunno, remember the time in senior year when you came back from Tennessee and you had died your hair a bit more brunette. And she got mad because she could no longer make any rude references to your really blonde hair, so she bought that tub of yellow paint and…."

Sam joined in with her "painted my hair with it…."

They felt really in sync at that moment like they belonged. But Sam ruined it. He just had to ask

"Why did you say no?"

She tried to back out of the dance in order to not answer that question. He pulled her waist and wouldn't let her leave.

"You're gonna have to answer me some time Quinn"

"Um, Sam this is so awkward" she looked into his eyes and realised that he deserved to know the truth. Why she said no

"Firstly, I was so close to saying yes, if that makes you feel any better. Secondly, I was dating someone at that time. I hadn't told anyone minus Katie. But I met him when I was looking at Yale as a possible college choice. We talked on the phone for ages so we eventually ended up dating. He didn't know I was in a wheelchair and about the accident, so that was why I was so…determined to walk again"

He just carried on dancing with her. She stopped talking and waited for him to say something, anything.

"And you've broken up now?"

"Yep, ages ago"

"It's okay…I don't really mind. Its better that you said no. I didn't really want to get back together with you anyway. I was just feeling lonely since Mercedes rejected me for the second time and I thought you were a good back up plan. Although, we weren't great together to begin with were we? We were such a bad couple. Well we weren't really a couple. Honestly I only dated you because you were head cheerleader" he laughed to himself, "imagine if I had ended up with you for the rest of my life, my life would've been ruined"

He looked down at a tear filled Quinn. She was distraught. She pulled away from Sam and looked at him so disgusted…like he was a monster.

"What? I was only being honest with you Quinn"

And with that he walked out of the room. He did it. He finally hurt Quinn Fabray like she hurt him. It was a great moment for him. Then why did he feel so crappy?


	8. How Dare You Evans

He felt horrible. Truly horrible. He meant none of it. He wanted her to say yes and he wasn't just dating her because she was popular. He dated her because she was amazing and because he loved her. Now he's screwed things up forever. Finn was still asleep and all Sam could do was drink a cup of coffee in his kitchen, begging and hoping that something magic could happen and he could repent all that he said last night.

But then he was shaken out of his daydream and heard a ground-shaking bang on his apartment door. This was unusual for a Sunday. We waddled to the door, like a toddler, not knowing about the terror that was hiding behind it. Sam was speaking whilst opening the door.

"If its girl scouts, I've had enough cookies this year"

It wasn't girl scouts. It was just a girl, a terrifying one at that.

"Hey scab, you like your knee caps?"

"Look Katie, I'm sorry about what I said to Quinn, but I'm way to tired to deal with you right now"

She slammed her surprisingly strong hand against his door "If you get to barge into my apartment in the morning, the least I can do is return the favour"

She ambled into the apartment, noticing the "guy's magazines" and beer cans scattered around.

"Wow, this is truly a bachelor pad" She said making herself at home by throwing away all the empty beer cans. "Although a _real_ man wouldn't have spouted words to her like a serpent and slithered back to your….'home' and not care about the ramifications"

"I'm sorry Katie, I didn't mean it like that…I was hurt and said some things. But I don't get what the big deal is"

For the fifth time and counting Katie slapped him, "HOW DARE YOU EVANS? You don't get the big deal?" she scowled through her grinded teeth, "The big deal is _you_ were the only guy she ever really loved, and you just discarded her like a tissue! She confided in you, she cared about you! And last night she was just told that your whole relationship was a scam! That it was worthless! That may not matter in your single, bachelor, one night stand, jackass world! But it matters in her world. So I _never_ want you anywhere near her again, you may think I'm kidding and just being 'Katie' but _I AM NOT_, back off or I swear to God, I will bruise your downstairs so hard that you will never be able to have a 'fun night' with a stranger again, get my drift Marilyn Monroe?"

And she just left. He never knew how much Quinn still loved him. And he was back on her trail. Now that it was 'forbidden', he wanted her more than ever.


	9. Do I really need to sing

She had never been so upset. She had lost her confidence and all signs of hope. She was a shell, and that was it.

Sure, in typical Quinn fashion she hid these feelings, and shoved them down, so far that even she was unable to access them. Quinn went along with life, shopping with Kurt and Blaine, coffee mornings with the girls and teaching the little Kindergarteners how to spell. Life was sweet, in retrospect; she had friends, family, her health and security. But she didn't have love…and at this point, she thought that she never would.

Friday morning, and she walked into work, passing all of the various pieces of art clinging from the display boards. Quinn set up her rota for today and started to sort folders from the kid's homework. Until she saw a note on her desk. It wasn't crumpled, so she figured it was from a parent of some sort. It could be a letter saying that 'Jimmy had forgotten his math book' or 'Belinda can't do swimming today'. But this particular note made her week.

She slowly clasped the letter in her hand, spinning it around to 'evaluate' it, she had some sort of irrational fear that it would be filled with spiders.

"_**I'm sorry, you have no idea. I was a jerk. I am a jerk so forgive me please?**_

_**If I have to I'll sing to make you feel better ;D"**_

She laughed to herself. Her first assumption was that it was from Katie, for spilling coffee on her favourite shirt. But as Quinn turned on her heels and held the note to her chest, she saw him. Standing in _her_ classroom, holding a bouquet of her favourite flowers and wearing a goofy smile that made her blush. Why did her know her so well? And why was he so fricking charming?

She needed to remain calm. She wanted him to beg for her forgiveness.

"Is this from you?" she scolded with a bitter tone.

He placed the bouquet on her desk and placed his hands in his pockets, "It is, I felt really bad about what I said, and I thought it would make me feel better about the graduation thing, but it just made me feel crappy that I hurt you"

She just pouted, looking into his eyes, trying to see whether he was lying or not. She just glared at him, burning a whole in his head.

"Do I really need to sing?" he smiled again. She couldn't help but feel the corners of her mouth turn upwards, until she looked at the ground, laughing.

"No, you don't need to sing, thank you for that" she picked up her new bouquet and buried her face into them, inhaling the gorgeous scent, "They're beautiful, thank you Sam"

He took her hand and stroked her knuckles with his thumb, "We still need to get that cup of coffee" he raised his eyebrows flirtatiously and again she laughed. He was such a dork. But that's what she loved about him, no love_s_ about him.

"Sure, we can go after school" she said blushing as his big brown eyes, looked into hers.

He cupped her face and grazed his lips against her about to go into a full kiss.

"Mizz Fabway, who's that?" A small girl stumbled in, holding her cream toy bunny. She had sun bright blonde hair, which her mother insisted that she wore in high pigtails.

"Um, hi Jessie, this is just Miss Fabray's friend…honey why don't you go back outside and play okay?"

Even Jessie didn't believe that they were just friends. Quinn just had to realise that first…

(A/N- like? Thank you for the reviews but please! Keep reviewing! I think I will go to 15 chapters max, give or take a few)


	10. If you call the sales woman fat

There they were. They were at her favourite coffee bar, and she just sat there smiling at all of his stories from college and crap. Despite the fact that she knew nothing about football, it was still cute to see him so excited about something.

He twiddled his thumbs and stared at her, "So are we going to talk about us?"

"I didn't think that we needed to" she picked up her plastic coffee cup and averted her eyes away from his gaze and tried to block out most of her old feelings.

"Well, this is why we're here right?" He seemed more serious now, like her teasing and joking won't hold as excuses any more.

"How about I start?" he suggested, exhausted of the silence "I mean all of the stuff that happened to us, was in high school right? So now that we're mature and adult we could…try it again"

She was stunned but she couldn't help but smile. Throughout her senior year she yearned for a second chance with him, waited for him to waltz up to her locker and just kiss her.

"I think that you have a point, but are you sure?"

Under the table, they're feet were intertwining and playing around, yet about the table it was proving rather difficult to convince Quinn to try it. So Sam shuffled his chair around the table, in order to hold her hands.

He lifted her chin with his hand, so that she _had_ to look into his eyes.

"Q, look into my eyes and tell me that you don't want to be with me".

And she looked. His eyes were like a vortex; she couldn't help but feel smitten. Within his eyes, were images of getting married, children and a long and happy life. She wanted him.

"I…" she wanted to say those words, but her stubborn side stopped her, rendering her speechless.

He knew Quinn Fabray; he knew that she was too proud to say anything. In the end he just lent in and gave her a soft kiss, but then she started to kiss back, and the kiss became way more passionate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was starting to become colder in New York as winter was fast approaching. There was a light coat of snow on the pavements, but nothing serious.

Katie and Kurt were on their weekly shopping trips. After a pathetic attempt at starting their new fashion statements, the two gave up and headed to the nearest coffee bar.

The two edged open the heavy door, "Look Kurt, I'm not complaining but if you call the sales assistant fat then we're bound to be thrown out", moaned Katie, hiding some thinly veiled contempt towards the friend who got her thrown out of Macys.

"She was way to sensiti…HOLY CRAP" Kurt stopped mid-sentence as he glanced at the table near the back. There was his best friend kissing SAM EVANS! "Katie, look"

She turned there to, and was so shocked. She too joined in with the chorus of 'Ohmigod' and 'What the hell?'

Unfortunately, they were causing a ruckus right by the door, thus stopping the kissing session between the two love birds and making them stare straight at Kurt and Katie, in ore of the idiotic twosome.

Katie, after minutes of staring at each other finally mentioned, "So…you're back together?"


	11. same answer by watching a porno

After that, Kurt led a shocked Katie out of the coffee shop and took her back to their shopping trip.

Sam and Quinn laughed at what had just happened.

For the rest of the day the got to know each other better. More than they ever did in high school. It was perfect, walking through central park and just talking.

Afterwards, Quinn invited Sam back to her apartment and then he ended up 'staying the night'. She always remembered that night, as the best night of her life.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Then...was...the morning after. The walk of shame. Quinn led Sam out of the bedroom, her hair looked like she had been electrocuted and she was wearing the suit jacket he had on the night before. He didn't look much better. He was wearing his white shirt with one half tucked into his boxers. Quinn did a "search" of the apartment to see if the coast was clear.

"Well Katie's not here" he put on her seductive smile, pulled on his collar and brought him in for a passionate kiss.

"Ahem"

Crap…the couple cringed at the third party's shrill voice; Quinn spun on her heels and looked at her best friend. She was holding a cup of coffee and leaning against the kitchen counter, with a raised eyebrow. Sam was terrified. He recalled the 'conversation' in which Katie told him to stay away from Quinn…woops?

"I would ask you guys what you were doing in there, but I'd probably get the same answer by watching a porno", Katie lectured. Whenever Quinn did something or someone stupid, Katie adopted a mothering position.

"Um, nothing happened?" Ah, Sam and his pathetic attempts to convince Katie were always amusing.

That morning could not have been worse. Katie was being condescending once more. But then kurt wandered in, and without needing any catch up sessions from Katie, immediately knew what happened.

"Awwwww, you're back together" a blissful Kurt held his hands on his heart and sat next to Katie

"Excuse me? It is not cute! It's a stupid fling" said Katie, holding onto a pathetic hope that Sam Evans could be eliminated from their lives.

"NO" retorted Kurt "You knew as soon as we saw them yesterday that they were inlove that type of stuff always happened in restaurants and cafes! Meg Ryan realised her love for Tom Hanks in Sleepless in Seattle _IN A RESTAURANT_, the food industry thrives on couples"

The two started an argument, not realising that "Quam" had wondered back into her room, for _you know what_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They lay in bed. Quinn was fast asleep lying on her side facing him. Sam always loved her sleeping face, so he couldn't help but watch her, be blissful and beautiful .

She slowly woke up and gave him a half asleep smile. She spoke weakly "I hate it when you stare at me when I sleep"

"Well get used to kiss" he leant over and kissed her nose, causing her to crease it like a bunny. He couldn't believe it. He was in love with her again, but it felt better this time. It wasn't a high school crush, it was a proper relationship.

"Quinn, I need to tell you something…." He uttered as he placed him hand on her hip.

She tried not to hide it but she was worried….she went straight to paranoia thinking he'll say something like "I'm married" or "I'm actually a girl"

"Over the past 2 weeks, I've started to feel….i mean I….love you so much"

Well, at least he was a guy…she was stunned. She had never really said I love you to anyone besides Johnny Depp posters.

But, she felt it too. And this was an adult relationship, she couldn't just string him along like in high school. So she bucked up her courage…

"I love you too Sam" her smile was bigger than he had ever seen it, so he just pulled her close and kissed her….

(A/N_ There is more coming…IPROMISE)


	12. but I didn't expect to be punched

A year had passed since they had started dating again. They had fallen back in love all over again much to Katie's distain. It was a Friday morning, Quinn had to go to work but Sam didn't. The plan was in place

"I'm so sorry to have to leave you babe" she plumped the pillow underneath his bed stricken head. He had been ill since the night before, with a pounding headache. She took the opportunity to take care of him.

He forced a weak and croaking voice "its okay, I'm fine" he coughed for emphasis. She just looked down at him with her gorgeous doting eyes, kissed his forehead and left to take care of her children.

As soon as he heard the door slam he shot out of her bed, throwing the covers back and fumbling out of her room. He tripped over her coffee table but that didn't stop him. He was _too_ excited. He was going to propose to Quinn Fabray.

He bounded into Katie's bedroom, like a child on Christmas morning. She was still fast asleep, it was the first time her had ever saw her with her mouth shut. But it would all change soon.

He crawled onto her bed and leant over her.

"KATIE" He screamed

Katie was a girl with the ability to hurt someone with her words, yet her punch was _too_ painful for words. So, when she had only just woken up, her basic instinct is to…aim for the face. And that's exactly what she did.

"AHHH, Christ!" Sam screamed clutching his nose

"Why the hell are you in my bed?"

"I needed to talk to you, but I didn't expect to be punched!"

"Well next time, WAIT UNTIL I'M AWAKE" and with that she flung herself back onto the mattress ready for another few hours of dreaming about a coyote ripping Sam to pieces.

He was prepared to give up that easy. Whilst Katie was about to doze off, he grabbed her ankle and dragged her off the mattress and throwing her on the floor.

"I still need to talk to you" he said still breathless from dragging a kicking and screaming Katie from her bed.

She was kicking him continuously until she gave in a dropped her limbs to the floor. "This better be worthwhile Evans"

He picked her up and placed her on the edge of her mattress. He was so excited even his possible broken nose couldn't contain his smile.

"Tomorrow night, Quinn and I have a date. And so since you're the closest family Quinn has in New York, I wanted to ask your permission, to…propose to her"

She didn't seem too surprised. She caught him looking at catalogues and stopping for a second as he passed a jewellery store.

"Wow" she smiled to give him some hope "No"

WHAT? He was 100000% sure she'd say yes. But no?

"Excuse me? How could you say no? We've dated for a year! I thought you were warming to me! You're ruining my life! Do you know that? You are r-u-i-n-i-n-g it!"

She was laughing a bit. He was having this panic attack. It carried on like this. She loved to wind him up, it was the most fun she could have with her pants on.

"I was kidding" she piped in.

"WHAT?"

"It's so much fun to wind you up" she laughed "I give you my full permission to propose to her"

He lit up again. The light from his world came back as he imagined Quinn as his wife.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH" He picked her up and spin her around; this was the first hug they've ever had.

HE put her down and they coughed awkwardly.

"Um, that was the first hug we've ever had" he was pointing out the blatantly obvious.

"Yes…let's never speak of it", she curled her hair around her forefinger and gave him a half smile.

"Can you help me pick out a ring?"

"Yes, of course"


	13. Hey Barbie, how's Ken?

It had been rehearsed about 100 times. He had sent himself into a state of frenzy, for the last two days he had been distant and moody…she suspected _nothing_. The plan was game.

The day of the plan had finally arrived. He would meet her at the restaurant, after she had gone to visit Puckleberry. They had suddenly moved to a small cottage on Long Island. The couple had asked Quinn to come over for a house warming.

She had paid the taxi driver, and rushed up the path to their cottage. It was a beautiful white cottage with a straw roof. It reminded her very much of Snow White's house, with the dwarves. She knew that if Santana was there, she would have made a snide remark about Rachel being a dwarf…this made her chuckle as she knocked on the door.

"QUINN" exclaimed Rachel embracing Quinn into a tight, unbreathable hug.

"Hey Barbie, how's Ken?" Puck sauntered over to the door and kissed Quinn's cheek, still finding it odd to hug her

"He's fine thanks" she laughed, stepping inside their cottage. It was fairly standard, with loads of boxes everywhere…labelled "Rachel's awards"… even though they contained pot lids as Rachel's Broadway career hadn't quite taken off.

Yet, there were no people…no family or friends or neighbours, kinda odd for a house warming party right?

"Um, have you guys like sold all your friends to pay for this house?" Quinn was slightly joking but was also a little concerned…

The couple laughed and Rachel skipped over to Quinn taking her hands, "The house warming party was last week, I would've invited you but I honestly thought you might have brought San and K and I couldn't deal with that…I just had to make an excuse to get you over here, because….

She placed Quinn's hands on her stomach and smiled inanely. Quinn laughed excitedly.

"You're pregnant?"

Rachel nodded and the two started jumping up and down and hugging. Puck walked over and hugged Rachel from behind, "I'm so excited, to finally be having a baby"

The two girls turned to him and raised their eyebrows higher than the roof. Despite it being ages since Beth had been put up for adoption, and even though she was about 5 now… it was still uncomfortable.

"Anyway…I'm so happy for you guys" She smiled wrapping her arm around Rachel

"Q, could you do me the honour of being the Godmother when it's born?"

"HELL YES"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quinn stepped into the restaurant looking like so; ./imgres?q=dianna+agron+dresses&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1440&bih=811&tbm=isch&tbnid=cgleRd2-zMc8NM:&imgrefurl=/gallery/dianna-agron-dressed-up/&docid=tmH2fHLFO7oIYM&imgurl=.&w=500&h=500&ei=ZUyUT7O3J4mx8QP67KTODA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=294&vpy=468&dur=513&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=107&ty=108&sig=111976308568160435733&page=2&tbnh=151&tbnw=151&start=40&ndsp=48&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:40,i:198

Sam took one last look at the ring…he rubbed his thumb over it for good luck and stood to meet his girlfriend, but not for long.

He kissed her cheek and led her to the table. He was mesmerised…she was perfect…she looked too amazing. His second thoughts disappeared as soon as he saw her. He was so lucky, and he was doing this…for real.

"So, so, so sorry I'm late I was at Rachel's and I sort of lost track of time" She smiled sheepishly and took a Breadstick on from the table…

He lost track of time too. He was just staring at her eyes. Into her eyes. They were amazing, hazel and just amazing. He got more confidence, and he was going to do it… finally he would see whether she would marry him. But throughout this whole time she was talking and he wasn't listening. Oh crap, this is not a good start.

"Um, sorry I didn't get that what did you say?" he was so fricking nervous. Shaking, sweating, coughing. He felt like the room was getting smaller and he was getting suffocated.

She just smiled at his dorkiness. As far as she knew, he was just really hot and shaky, recovering from the cold he had, "I _said_ that Rachel is pregnant! Can you believe it? It's amazing! And she asked me to be the Godmother! I'm so excited! But I don't think that's for me" she was buttering her bread so she couldn't see his reaction "Ya know, marriage, babies, it's not for me, I'm more of a…relationship girl minus the whole 'matrimony' crap"

He was smiling through his pain, he was frozen…..WHAT THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO DO? All he could hear was a screaming voice in his head, while outside he faked a smile a forced out a nod to agree with her.

CRAP CRAPITY CRAP!

(A/N- Hope you liked…I added Puckleberry you see )


	14. Stop being such a girl

"Anyway, so how was your day?" she was oblivious to the fact that he was dying inside.

"Fine" his voice went really high pitched, so he just coughed and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Once he reached the bathroom, his legs gave way and he collapsed onto the floor, pulling on his tie in order to breathe a lot more. He shakily pulled his phone from his breast pocket.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finn and Katie had been dating for 3 weeks now. They were having a date in Sam and Finn's apartment.

They were just laughing on the couch, and he leant in to kiss her. But then. The phone. Damn that fricking phone. He launched over to the phone and grasped it tightly, almost strangling it.

"WHAT?"

"D-d-dude, I'm f-freaking-g out…is Katie there?"

Finn chucked the phone at Katie very angrily.

"Hello?"

"KATIE, I can't do it, I can't do it!" he started pacing up and down the bathroom, and shouted and people who tried to come in

"Stop being such a girl, just say the 4 words and get it over and done with" she said pulling Finn's collar, seductively.

"She said that she doesn't wanna get married to me! Or at all! I'm so screwed" he started rapidly banging his head on the bathroom doors.

"Just do it Sam, don't be pathetic like you always are…it's not hard to say those 4 words Sam!"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to propose!" and he hung up, sorted his tie…he wasn't going to wuss out…he technically did it before…he just didn't get why she had suddenly changed her mind?

For that, you have to understand Quinn's side of the story….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_She was shopping with Kurt and they had stopped off for lunch_

_Kurt was talking about the sweet gestures that Blaine continued to do for him. All Quinn could do was swirl the straw around in her drink, sporting her most famous depressed face._

"_And then he said he loved me and what's wrong?" Kurt could read her easier than a Primary school book_

_She exited her daze and looked up at him, and sighed thinking that lying to him was more pointless than convincing Katie that Sam is a nice guy. _

"_I dunno, it's just, even though Sam is amazing and romantic…I feel like….he's never going to propose to me.."_

_His eyes brightened and he bounced in his chair "You want to get married! Can I plan?"_

_She laughed and shook her hand vigorously "He needs to propose first, but I feel like he never will, and that he hates marriage and crap"_

_Kurt was the master at creating plans to trap loved ones. He used them on Blaine daily, and now it was time to pass the torch… "Listen this is what you're going to do! At dinner tonight, mention marriage and crap…. Say that you don't like it!"_

"_How will that help?"_

"_It'll put marriage in his mind; you need to get him to think about it. But so he doesn't think that you're needy say you don't want it…_

And that's exactly what she did. She thought that he would disagree but he nodded? What the hell? At this point she thought she'd never get married.

Sam strode out of the bathroom and straight up to her. He just bounced on his heels and stared at her, his smile faded and he couldn't breathe again.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" she smiled at him, hoping that her beautiful smile could change his mind.

"We need to…um…yea anyway….I made a promise to you when I was 16 that…" he went down on one knee and finally broke out a smile "I promised you that I was going to marry you….and even though we've had obstacles and stuff…. I'm here keeping my promise to the girl that I've loved since she cleaned up the blue slushie from my bleach blonde hair, this is me showing that I have always loved you, and I _will_ always love you so….Quinn Fabray, will you…marry me?"

"HELL YEA I'LL MARRY YOU" she screamed through the lump in her throat, "Wait I just ruined the romantic moment…"

"No, you made it perfect" He pulled out the ring and slid it onto her delicate finger, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

She giggled in a perfect moment of pure ecstasy….he leant up and kissed her…his fiancée as the whole restaurant roared behind them, cheering and clapping.


	15. Never give up on love…

So these two young people, not having much in common, found each other. Became perfect for one another, and they never let each other go again. They had three kids, Jamie, Sean and Millie

Do you know that saying? That the right love is eternal and is undying? I swear by that saying, as it gives us hope, whether you act on your 'undying' love or not, it re-assures me…that there is always someone for me…this is an ideal example for love…that through obstacles and other loves that their love trumped all, and made it.

Is it a lie you say? Not true? Did I falsify it to bring up the hopes from all of the pathetic hopeless romantics out there? No…it's true. I should know, I had the privilege to be there, every step of the way. From start to finish.

I do hope this book gave you a piece of happiness, through lovely speeches to my snide remarks and comments towards my arch nemesis Sam…

Never give up on love…

Katherine Louise Jones

**(A/N DID YOU LIKE? I may have not shown it clearly but turns out the story was a love book written by Katie the WHOLE TIME, her telling her observation of the Quam story. Cause at the beginning I mentioned that Katie couldn't think of anything to write for her job. ANYWAY- I loved your reviews (YOU'RE TOO SWEET GUYS) and I hoped you enjoyed my story, lots of love **

**Elena Daisy 3)**


End file.
